How we crashed
by lostiesgirl
Summary: A anthology series of the survivors point of view of the crash and what happened shortly after. Explanation in chapter 2. Chapter 4: Joanna miller and janelle granger's point of view. Day 3 of valentine's love stories.
1. Walt

**_This is just a short story about how walt and micheal crashed. this will be from Walt's point of view thought, kinda._**

**_this is kinda canon. If you want to look at it that way._**

**_Disclamer; i don't own walt, the island or anything from lost._**

* * *

><p>Walt looks out at the other people who look like they are dozing off and just apathetic to their trip. Walt on the other hand, isn't. He's slight nervois to the fact that in a few hours when they get to L.A, They'll take another plane to New York, which'll take another few hours. He's heard of L.A , that it was filled with wonder and excitment. He wishes that he could explore the place for a little while before they had to take the other plane. He's heard of a zoo there that he wanted to visit.<p>

He looks at ... this man who he never knew for most of his childhood, but it's his father. He's reading a magazine. He doesn't look at him. His dad didn't want him. He knew that Walt was different. He wasn't like anyone normal. Walt tries to distance himself from his thoughts. He sees some couple making eyes at each other.

In some ways, he wished his parents to be like that. That he knew his dad. That his mom showed him the letters. To show that he still cared, even thought he wasn't near him. But he can't change that. He notices a short-haired blond man standing up from his seat and walking.

What Walt wanted to know is why he has these gifts. His mother didn't have them and from the little time they spent with each other, his dad doesn't either. So why does he?

He suddently feels the plane shaking. His dad looks up from the mazgaize to see Walt with cation in his eyes.

He looks scared. He's just a kid. Walt grips on the chair's arm tightly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," One of the flight people said. " The pilot has turned on the 'fasten seatbelt sign'. please return to your seats."

His father tries to comfert him. "Hey man, it's going to be alright." He said, empathly. He pats his head.

It's starts to shake again. Walt tries to stay calm. _I don't think so. _Walt feels as being lifted up in the air, as much as he could, seeing as he has his seatbelt on. _Stay calm, you'll be okay. Just think calmly..._ He suddenlty feels the plane ripped apart. _Why is this happening?_

* * *

><p><em>Flashes of polar bears appear in walt's head. Of it attacking some trees.<em>

_' don't open it.' He said to a bald man._

_He sees make shift boats and of one on fire._

_He looks at himself in front of a mirror, but as he touches his nose, his reflection doesn't. then he sees he's not in front of a mirror at all._

* * *

><p>Walt open his eyes. He sees the blue sky with some clouds and the top of the feels the soft grass below him. <em>I made it.<em> He stands up slowly. He looks around this jungle. _How did i get here, thought?_ "Hello." He said to the jungle. A blue bird flys away from a tree. It circles around him, cooing, until it flies up towards the sky. He feels the warmness of the sun. Not too hot or cold. Just warm enough. "Am i dreaming?" He asked himself. He looks at the well worn trees with some moss growing on their side. The large leaves growing from the gives a slight smile on his face.

He hear the faintness of... screaming. _the crash. we... crashed._ He remembers about his dad. His eyes widen in shock. "Dad." He starts to run in the direction of the screams. It grows louder and louder as he nears. When he reach the beach, what he sees is horrifing.

**LOST**


	2. Michael

_**Hello everyreaders, It's been a while, but seeing as I'm now trying to adjust living in a new country and with the 'culture clashes' i had to endure, i couldn't exactly drop everything. But over those few months, i have thought up of new ideas like for this story so the reason I'm continuing beyond the one shot is this- there was at least 30 more people who survived the crash. So with that I've decided that for this story, I'll do an anthology based on the characters that didn't get their point of view of the crash. Some will be short, other's a little longer.**_

_**Also with that, this will also tie into my series Lost; the 'shiny' adventures of Susan and friends. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, the plane nor the island.**_

* * *

><p>Micheal Dawson is trying to read a magazine but can't help but look at his son, who's averting his gaze. He sighs, thinking about the last few days in his mind. Susan had died. The man who Walt knew as his father all his life, didn't want him around, because he was 'different'.<p>

_He's just a kid. _ He thought. _Most kids at that age are a little strange, He'll grow out of it. _

So now he has to take care of him, who doesn't even know him that well. He's been trying to get Walt for years and now He has. Granted, it was under some tragic circumstances, but they could overcome that. And in time, things will be better.

With that, Michael tries to look forward to the future. _We could spend more time with each other and hopefully we get to a stage where we can be close to each other. _

Time will tell.

The plane starts to shake. Micheal closes his eyes. _It's normal, right? Plane rides always did the first time i went to Sidney. _ He looks up from his magazine back to Walt. He looks terrified. _Hey, it's something we share. Hope it's not the only thing. _

"Ladies and gentlemen," One of the ladies said in a calming voice, over the intercom. " The pilot has turned on the 'fasten seatbelt' sign. Please return to your seats."

Micheal quickly puts on his seatbelt. _Have to be extra safe_. "Hey, man. It's going to be alright." He gently pats his head. _When we get to new york, I'll make sure it feels like home to you._

It starts to shake harder. Micheal started to grab on one of the arms. _God, please let it pass soon. _

The plane starts to dip, making Micheal feel as he was floating out of his seat. _Oh! My! God! _

He hears the rest of the screams from the rest of the passengers. _We're gonna die. Oh my god, we are gonna die! _

* * *

><p>Micheal wakes up slowly. The area around him is dark. <em>Oh god, what happened? <em>He can't breathe, muffled by small bits of rock. He then notices filters of light around the corner and the feel of something soft on his face.

He stands up slowly, spitting the sand that went into his mouth. He looks around him.

He takes in the sight before him. Pieces of the plane before him. Some of them on fire. He sees bodies on the ground just like he was, not a few moments ago. They weren't moving.

He widen his eyes,realizing the implications. _Walt! _He looks all around him, but he's nowhere to be found. _Please be alive, please! _He starts to run, screaming his son's name. There were others that were doing the same thing. One in particular is shouting in a different language.

But none of that matters, all that matters is finding his son.


	3. Faith

**_Hey guys, little note here. For those who haven't read the E.U novels, or check out the show's wiki, Faith Harrington is technically a character from the show, thought not of the show itself. The reason for including her is because as a named character that hasn't been seen in the show proper, i feel that why waste her as she has a back story. I have taken some liberties with the character, seeing as in the novels, she had a job that the main qualifications is knowing a lot about snakes and changed certain things about the people from her back story._**

**_So, enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em>So tight, so fly<em>

_you got me lifted..._

Faith Harrington is listening to one of her favorite songs, without a care in the world. Or that's what she's trying to accomplish. _i know i did the right thing, _ She thought to herself. _Breaking up with Oscar is the right thing. _

_He was all wrong for you, and it only took 6 months to figure that out. I know there are people who takes seconds to figure out things are a bad idea._ She tries to drown her thoughts out by turning up her music, somewhat noticing the woman right next to her wearing a blue suit getting up of her seat.

She moves her legs so she can passed. She looks up ahead at the rest of the passengers. _Each one of them have a story and theirs is probably more exciting than mine's. Maybe that woman that was right next to me has a husband back home, or that creepy guy with the awkward face got kicked out of the country for i don't know, insulting the Queen. Mine's more of a rom-com gone awry. Well, at least i know what happened after the movie ends, especially when the two main leads are opposites._

She massages her head. _But that's not going to happen to me ever again. That's it! No more making life changing decisions too quickly, no siree bob!_

Faith suddenly feel the ground move. She'd usually chalk it up to an earthquake, but there's two things, one, She's on a plane, and two, She's on a plane IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN!

She grips tightly onto the arms of her chair. Then it passed. She widen her eyes. The closest neighbor to her has just woken up from his nap. He looks around confused for a moment, then his eyes lands on her's, with a leery smile on his face. "Wonderful." She mummers under her breath. _That had to wake up the creepy guy. _

"Ladies and gentlemen," One of the flight attendants said over the intercom. "The pilot has switched on the 'fasten seatbelt' sign. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts."

He buckles his seatbelt. "So, are you scared?"

She raised her eyebrows. "No."

He looks slightly upset. "Too bad. I could have help you feel better."

"Yeah, too bad." She mutters under her breath. _Where is that lady? I need someone to talk to that doesn't looks like they have other intentions in mind. _ She looks back down the aisle and notices the bathroom opening, with the woman walking to the nearest seat.

Faith widen her eyes as the cabin starts to pulmit down, sending a couple of passengers crashing towards the top of the roof. She starts to breathe heavily. The yellow masks start to come down. Faith quickly puts on her's.

She glances at the man next to her. He's struggling to put his on. She hears a huge crack as she feels a bout of wind trying to suck her out of the broken plane. The seat between her and the man disappears behind them. So does most of the back row.

Faith closes her eyes. _I'm sorry, Oscar. I'm so sorry that all i left you is a note. I'm sorry that even left with you in the first place._

_You got me lifted shifted, higher than the ceiling_

_and ooh wee, it's the ultimate feeling_

_so lifted, feeling so gifted_

_sugar, how you get so fly_

_Suga, suga-baby bash (2003)_


	4. Janelle and Joanna

_A/N: Okay, technically they are characters from the show, just very minor characters or in other media, in the case of Lostpedia for Barbara Joanna Miller and Janelle Granger. It was not something that came out of my arse. But you might see a slight difference from their (minimal) characterization._

_Anyway, Day 2, or three to get technical of my Valentine's stories. I wanted to post a different story, but didn't get finish in time._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Lost or Joanna or Janelle._

* * *

><p>

Barbara Joanna Miller looks to the seat next to her. She sees her friend Janelle Granger, looking back at her with a smile. They had came to Sydney to have a nice vacation. Too bad things don't go normally goes as plan. There were sitting in the froth middle section of the plane.

"Don't worry, BJ," Janelle said to her. "Next time when your ear gets better, we'll go back."

Joanna closes her eyes and shakes her head. "No we won't."

Her friend's smile starts to waver. "What do you mean?"

She open her eyes, giving her a look that says 'are you kidding me?' "I don't want to waste more of your money just to come back here for another week. I'd lived it up, and what i got from that is an ear infection."

She starts to touch her friend's arm. "It's okay, It's just money. It's not like i don't have any more where that came from."

Joanna looks at her friend, strangely. Ever since she had first met her a few months back, she always had a feeling that Janelle had a secret. She won't push it, but she would wonder what is it. _Had she stolen from someone? Or had she had gotten from her trust fund that Daddy had for her? _

But she can't ponder on this right now. Everyone has their secrets, even her. What she has to look forward to is going to Fiji. California is fine, but she had heard the weather is good enough for scuba diving. Too bad she can't do it.

"Alright, but promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"When we get to Fiji, Try to get pictures of the coral reefs."

She starts to laugh. "Of course."

Joanna's shoulder got bumped into by a short-haired blond man wearing a dark sweater and on his right hand, a ring with the initials DS. She instantly recognized who he is. "Oh, my, god." She starts to say. "It's him."

Janelle starts to look at her direction. "What are you talking about?" She looks at the man and three fight attendances trailing behind him. Her mouth hangs open. "It's Charlie Pace!"

They look to each other, gushing. "Driveshaft!" Just as they proclaimed the statement, the cabin starts to shake. They hold on to each other. Joanna glances towards Janelle's lips while licking her own.

"That's normal, right?" She asked her.

She nods slighty. "Kinda." She whispers. "Happends once or twice a trip." She smiles reassurely.

Joanna reluctantly let go of her. "Sorry, didn't hear you," She gestures around the cabin. "And with the," She points to her ear.

"Right," She slaps her head with her hand. "Sorry, what i mean is that it happens sometime, but it passes by soon. Besides, " She starts to wrap her arm around her. Joanna tries not to blush. "In a few hours, we'll be in Fiji. In the nice warm sunny air, with nothing to worr-"

With that, the cabin starts to descent. Different people around the two start to hit the roof, hitting it on impact.

"Oh, god!" Janelle shouted. On reflexes, she hugs Joanne's neck.

"Got that right!" The shaking and clattering was too much for her. She sees the yellow mask falling before her. She knows what this means, that mask is her last lifeline. She'll never make it anywhere otherwise.

But she doesn't care.

If this is her last dying breath, then it will be worth it.

"Joanna?!" Janelle is shouting through the screams. "Put them on!" As she said this, she starts to put on her's.

She shakes her head. "Not until i do this." She pulls Janelle's shirt to just an inch of her lips.

Janelle starts to shake. "What are you doing?"

She smiles sadly. "This." She closes the distance between their lips. She knows that she might never get the chance to do this again. She knows that if they survive this, she'll have to explain herself.

But it doesn't matter. Just as long as She had felt _her lips _with her own, then it doesn't matter what happens in the end.

As long as she felt those wonderful lips respond in kind for those next precious moments, She had lived. And she will die, having a hint of heaven on her way.

**1,2,3,4,5**

Joanna is suddenly woken up by a pair of lips claiming her as her own, or at least that's what it seems.

In reality, Janelle was giving her CPR as Joanna ended up in the water. Janelle tried with all her strength to pull her out into the nearest clearing. Janelle was worried for her friend. Even before this.

When she first met her friend, she had just been through the worst two months of her life. She had thought that she had met someone that would not give her pity, like most of the people in her life. She was like her , but in a way, different.

She had relized that during the trip, something had changed between them. They had more time to each other for two whole weeks, she had wanted to spend some with her friend. She didn't know anything was amiss.

At least until the kiss.

She didn't know how to make of it. Was it in the heat of the moment, or could this have been going on for a while and she hasn't notice?

She had notice how close they have gotten while they were sharing their hotel bed. She would wake up to Joanna's arm wrapped around her waist. Or how protective she became when leery men would walk up to them in a bar to ask them out. And when She would take them up on their offer to dance, at least the non-leery ones, that BJ would keep a close eye on them.

Joanna starts to cough up the water up, and onto Janelle's shirt. She can't help but smile at her. "I thought I'd lost you."

Joanna looks up at her. A smile, as bright as the sun appears. "You haven't just yet."

* * *

><p><em>An_

_Okay, feedback is nice. Also stay tuned for the next one._


End file.
